


Assassymphony

by ScarHades



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarHades/pseuds/ScarHades
Summary: You were happy and in love with Bucky, he proposed to you but Natasha Romanoff didn’t saw it that way and made sure to have what she wanted. But karma is a bitch right ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !!! WARNING !!!
> 
> ANGST like massive ANGST  
> Language  
> Suicide (so please don’t go in there if this can hurt you, and take care of you and I wish you all the best).  
> Dark Natasha Romanoff and Wanda Maximoff (for the sake of the story) so I guess not Wanda and Nat friendly in this Fic.  
> Mental torture and bullying  
> Mention of blood  
> Cheating  
> Emotional distress  
> Please if there is any chances that this could be harmful to you or triggering please do not read and have a fluffy Wonderfull Bucky fic instead.
> 
> If you are under 18 please do not read.
> 
> Note
> 
> I’m sorry in advance for the mistakes I’ve made, I’m French so my English is not that good. I’m using this to better it. Hope you can enjoy it.  
> I already post it once but since I tried to edit and hopefully with less errors. 
> 
> I had this in mind after listening to a french song, Assassymphony, you can find it on youtube it’s from a musical named Mozart L’opéra rock.

_Tonight is an unbearable insomnia_

_Madness waylays for me_

_I am what I escape from_

_I suffered_

_This cacophony_

_Which saws my head_

_Boring harmony_

Another night full of whispering keeping you away from any peaceful rest you might had had. At this point you didn’t know how long since you felt the bliss of having a good night sleep. 

Oh how you wished for darkness to envelop you and let you rest in peace.

You were now the shadow of what you used to be.

Long gone were the smile on your face, the love of your former fiancé, now boyfriend of the Black Widow.

How did it get like this ?

What did you done wrong ?

How did you loose the love of your life and your family ? _‘Of course they choose to side with Bucky and Romanowhore’._

It stung, the accusation that he throw at you, all were baseless, and had the signature of the Russian.

You were ostracized after that.

They tried to get rid of you, but Fury teared them a new one.

 You were powerful and good at what you did. You were also a war hero, a fight pilot who could head to head with a supersoldier. An enigma really, how could be this powerful without being a mutant or enhanced ?

To says the team hadn’t take it well the fact that Fury had your back was the understatement of the century.

It started a campaign of destabilization. A little comment here and there.

You had taken it in stride. You have this ability to build wall around you stronger than vibranium, so it didn’t affected you that much.

What affect you was what was happening in your head.

Piece by piece, you could feel your sanity slipping away from you. And it began when you were still with Bucky. At first it was insidious but then it became suffocating. You thought Bucky would help you like you did when he came back from Wakanda, but instead he let you to your own device and spent more time with Natasha.

You throat felt raw so you moved yourself from your hiding place in your closet to your bathroom. It was futile you knew, but you felt a little bit safer in here. You didn’t look at the mirror and bend yourself to take a so much needed gulp of water. 

Slowly you raised your head, you knew it was a bad idea but something compelled you to do it, so look at your reflexion in the mirror. You sigh in relief when you were met with only your sight.

Your cheekbones were now protuberant, it was to be expected, you didn’t exactly feed yourself correctly, a granola bar here and piece of fruit there.

Even with your walls up, you could admit that the fact that your so call family hand’t check on you in weeks stung  a little, but the monsters in your head was your biggest preoccupation.

You were still staring at your reflexion when the image changed and  a breath got caught in your throat. Eyes bulging at the sight of you hanging by the neck in the common room, surrounding you was the Avengers, and dancing in the middle Natasha in your wedding dress and Bucky.

Everyone cheered at the prospect of getting rid of you.

You lost it, your right fist collide with the mirror several times to end this vision. You didn’t notice the piece of glass embedded in your left cheek, it would leave a nasty scar. Your hand was bloody, you looked at it and you noticed then that you were trembling so you decide to take a shower to calm your nerves and clean yourself.

Inside the shower you felt yourself relaxing a little at the contact of the warm water. You took some soap and start washing yourself and when you passed your hands on your face, you felt the glass shard, you took it away and stared at it was croissant shape and maybe 4 or 5 cm (1,96 in) once again you could feel your blood leaving your body.  

The same little voice told you to look up, by now you should know to never listen to the voice but you did.

In the glass separating the shower from the rest of the bathroom you could see your family glaring at you, each one of them sporting the horrible sight of a fatal injury, she was the first to talk _« you left us, you condemn us by your lifestyle choice, you killed us_ », you could see the blood pouring out of their wounds, their voices merging in inhuman growl _«  it’s your fault, it your fault, it your fault_ » again and again.

You were rooted on your spot, but they were marching toward you and it scared you so you hit the glass and it explode in a rain of little diamonds cutting your skin in so many places you couldn’t count.

This was a small price to pay to end this vision that had frozen your blood. Instant relief flood you and you collapsed on the ground rocking yourself back and force on the shower ground, not caring about the glass shard that were digging in you, not caring about the cold water either.

When you felt numb enough, you got to your feet, it was difficult to walk, all your body part felt like dead weight you had to carry.

You didn’t take the time to brush your hair, you just took a white tank top, a shorty and made a beeline to your closet. There, you wrapped yourself in comforter like a human burrito and rest your head on background wall.

For what welt like blissful hours of rest but really was a handful of minutes, you closed your eyes and saw nothing.

_It says to me_

_You will pay your offences_

_No matter what happens_

_We drag our chains_

_Our sorrows_

You open your eyes with a start, one again the were bulging, you did not dare to move a muscle or even breath as the door of the closet opened up so ever slowly and creaked. You followed the movement of the door religiously, waiting for what felt like your incoming execution.

You felt so powerless, you didn’t have the choice of your weapon anymore as your battle was a psychological one.

« Defendant please rise ! » a stern voice called and shake you from your stupor. You obeyed on unsteady legs and got out of the closet. You were no longer in your floor in the Avengers compound but in a courtroom?

The audience was looking at you like you were a monster _‘they are right’_  you thought with a large amount of bitterness.

The judge made a sign for you to come forward and you tried to comply but your movement were blocked, you looked at yourself to see that your hands and feet were now chained. _‘Where did the chain came from ?’_

Your walk was accompanied by the whisper of those present, and you tried your best to not listen, each of their jab felt like a knife to your heart. You felt so small at this moment.

In front of you stand all the persons that you had killed in your life, and it was quite a lot. The floor of the courtroom basked in the crimson of their blood, the stench of death was unbearable.

You fall to your knees and implore them for forgiveness? They just laugh at you.

« You deserve no forgiveness as you soul is already damned, you are guilty of being a monster »  the judge pass the judgment.

You felt like your soul was drown in the blood of your victims. It didn’t matter that they were guilty of being H.Y.D.R.A or terrorist, assassins. You were the one judged and condemned.

The level of blood in the room rise and you tried to get away and led people to safety, you failed miserably and the when the blood reached your shin you started to yell « I’m sorry, so sorry, please forgive me» for your ‘victims’ to hear but soon your voice was replaced by gargling noise as the blood were now entering your mouth. You felt yourself drown, your lungs were on fire for some agonizing moment and then the sensation of fresh air hit your face and you were back to your room, in foetal position.

_I dedicate my nights_

_To the assasymphony_

_To requiems_

_Killing by frustration what I sow_

_I dedicate my nights_

_To the assasymphony_

_And to blasphemies_

_I confess I curse_

_All those who love each other_

You didn’t felt safe here anymore, so you took your ballet shoes and made a beeline for the training room.

Once there you were relived to see that you were alone and you played your music.

You feet felt raw thanks to yours three hours of constant dancing, you were dripping with sweat.

All your cuts were visible.

And yet you stilled continued to dance, at list there you were safe from your monsters.

You hadn’t realized that the sun had rise and when you music stoped you were startled to see Steve, Bucky, Natasha and Wanda. The two power couples of the Avengers.

You didn’t registered the small look of pitying of Steve, the guilty one of Bucky and the glint of smugness on the females. You didn’t even took off your pointe off and stormed pass them.

Bucky couldn’t help but feel to have dodge a bullet, you were a lunatic cheating whore, and this afternoon, Tony would announce you that you were not longer welcome on the perimeter of the compound.

_The enemy_

_Crouching in my mind_

_Celebrates my defeats_

_Without letting up it outbraves me_

« Did you see her face ? » Nat gloated to an equally gleeful Wanda.

They were doing squats in the training room while the men were sparring.

« I told you it would work, just a little more and you will be rid of the concurrence for good » she winked at her partner in crime.

« You are evil … that’s why I love you »  Nat sing song to her evil twin.

_I denythe fatal heresy_

_Which gnaws at my soul_

_I want to be reborn_

_To be reborn_

You came back to your room and you knew what you had to stop this living hell.

A calm feeling of peace engulf you as you knew you torment were soon to be over.

You clean yourself, and made your hair  and makeup like you would had done for your wedding day.

You didn’t have the wedding ring anymore as Bucky had ask it back.

You didn’t cry as you fastened the last bow of your wedding dress. It was stunning, no you were stunning. 

The vision of the perfect bride. You looked at yourself in the mirror in your chamber and you imagined what could have been. Champagne with your friends while preparing yourself. Maybe a soft music to ease your nerves ?

You smile at that and made your way in the compound imagining it was you making your way to your beloved soon to be husband. Would have he cried when spotting how flawless and ethereal you looked ? The vision of angel walking down the aisle. You would never know and so never would he.

You were now rooftop. The wind greet you with a loving caress and you relished on the warm feeling of the sun on your skin.

You closed your eyes and a single tear escaped your eye.

It was like a huge weight had been lift from your shoulder.

A crow land on your hand and you couldn’t help but feel that it was a blessing, that it was the nature’s way to tell you that you made the good choice.

Slowly you rose your hand where the crow was looking at you and bestow on his head a gentle kiss. He then flew away and you smiled, you felt like he was showing you the way « Soon I’ll be free like you » you said gently and hint of nostalgia could’ve been heard in your voice.

You took a deep breath, released and took your leap off freedom.

You felt the wind on your body, you heard the rustle of your dress and then nothing but darkness. 

At last you were at peace.

_The violins of my life cry_

_The violence of my desires_

__Siphoned off symphony_ _

The team were gathered in the common room. They were giddy with excitation at the prospect of being free of you. 

All but Tony, you used to be close friend and so it was difficult for him to do that to you, but it felt like he could be good for you. He had already prepared a beach home in Hawaii for you. He hadn’t seen you for a while but he was busy with Stark industry, he hoped he could help you.

« F.R.I.D.A.Y called Y/N, and tell her she is wanted in the common room. »

Nat had hacked F.R.I.D.A.Y at he beginning of her evil plan with Wanda and so the poor A.I had her metaphorical hand tied during your slow torture.

The only thing who could override the hack was clear question from Tony, as he wasn’t there. He hadn’t had the chance to discover what the girls had done to you.

« I’m afraid that she is not in her room. »

« Then where is she ? »

The A.I didn’t answer to the frustration of the billionaire.

« Ok, .F.R.Y, show a feed of her the last whereabouts »

At that she complied, but she was a little tricky A.I and she show them the night before and she also show them Nat and Wanda in front your door while you were suffering. One was laughing like a Hyena while she was watching on the screen of her stark pad and the other was making grand gesture with her hands that had a red mist enveloping them.

Natasha and Wanda were looking like deers caught in headlight.

Bruce made a beeline to the lab, it was hard for him not hulk out at the revelation of Wanda using her power for the fun of tormenting a poor soul.

_Disconcerting concerto_

_I play without touching C_

_My talent sounds fake_

_I drown my boredom_

_In the melomania_

_I kill my phobias_

_In the disharmony_

The images of your nights were heartbreaking, and Clint just barfed at the sight of you being tormented like that. It was sickening.

Sam was openly crying now at your broken voice and pleas for a little relief.

The face of Bucky was reminiscent of his Winter Soldier’s day. Sure you had cheat on him but you didn’t merit this cruelty.

Tony was fuming, and Nat and Wanda would be lucky if they ended in the Raft after this stunt.

« How long did this two ‘played’, » he snorted a bitter laugh at the term «  with Y/N ?»

« They started the day after Sergent Barnes’s proposal, they played with both of them »

Bucky could feel his heart in his throat, what the fuck was happening.

«F.R.I.D.A.Y did she cheats on him ? » Tony asked through greeted teeth.

« Never, however Sergeant Barnes did cheats on her with Natalia Romanova after the Red Witch that Captain Rogers had imported from H.Y.D.R.A messed with his head. » the vindicated I.A stated icily.

Oh god you did not cheat on him. He had to found you and ramp at your feet for forgiveness even if he didn’t deserved it. He would serve  the heads of Nat and Wanda on a silver platter to you. Wait did the ceiling robot just said Wanda was H.Y.D.R.A ?

His train of thought is interrupted by the voice of Tony « So where is she now ? » he stressed.

But the A.I. was not finished, she was still salty about the haking and so she had choose to broadcast to Fury what was happening from the start of this meeting to the images she had shown the team.

And now she decided to show them the feed of your preparation, the way you did your hair, your makeup. Every little acts felt like stab to them, but not to Wanda and Nat, they were so delusional as to think that they could wiggle their way out of this mess.

Bucky was a mess, he was afraid of what he would see next, your calm attitude was  too calm in contrast of the troubled one you sported only a few moments ago.

When he realized that you were wearing your wedding dress he lost it, you looked like a princess, no a queen from heaven too good to be true.

If he hadn’t be stupid as to believed a Russian Spy, that would had been you in the better day of his life.

Sam closed his eyes not wanting to see what his actions, no their actions had caused.

Clint was crying, and Bucky had fall to his knees.

« I’m sorry mister Stark, but Y/N L/N can’t come to the common room because she is dead .»

Everyone look with horror as you made your way to the roof. The serenity of your face truly unsettled them.

At this Tony summoned his suit and shot the two bitches enough to stun them the time to take them in retention.

_I dedicate my nights_

_To the assasymphony_

Steve started to protest and made his way to Tony trying to intimidate him but Bucky was beyond ‘till the end of the line’ now, he grabbed him by the neck and hurled him through the wall and run where he know your body was laying.

He slow down his pace upon meeting the sight of you on the cold hard ground. _So this is how angels look like when they fall from heaven ?_

He took a step forward but he is quickly stop by the sound of Tony’s suit. He land next to you and ever so gently cradle your body in his arms gently rocking you.

His face is grief stricken, Bucky can hear Tony’s anguish sobs. He is openly crying « No you can ’t left me Topgun, you promised you’d stay with me, please Y/N stay with me. » he pleaded with your dead body.

_I confess I curse_

_All those who love each other_

“Take another step Barnes and I’ll kill you. » he seethed at the broken man in front of him.


	2. Happy ending ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING !!! angst, death and more angst. Swearing. 
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for the mistakes I’ve made. 
> 
> If you are under 18, please do not read.

 

  


[Publié à l'origine par mcudceu](http://tmblr.co/Zspawh2GsBwAD)

 

 

Who would have thought that the Winter Soldier would find his happy ending?   
Certainly not him. If you asked him he would gladly tell you that he didn’t deserve any of the joy you brought him.   
  


When he had told you about his insecurities, you had reassured him, telling him that it was not a happy ending but a happy beginning.   
Bucky could have sworn he fell more in love with you and he didn’t know it was even possible.   
  


So here he is, waiting for you at the altar to finally begin the best chapters of his life. He knows that not all will be sunshine and rainbows every day but he is confident that you and he would overcome anything thrown at you two.   
  


To be honest he thought that his happy beginning had already started and he could pinpoint exactly the moment it had. 

The first time Bucky saw you he wasn’t actually in the same place as you. He just came back from Wakanda with half of the team that had to follow his best friend. 

  
They had been granted amnesty and so they were now reinstated as Avengers.   
The son of Howard was cold toward them but polite nonetheless.   
Bucky was too busy appraising his new environment to listen to his best friend and Howard’s son yet his attention was grabbed by Steve’s frustrated tone.   
  


He and Tony were bickering about a new Avengers. Steve had at heart the security of his team, and after all, they had been through he was now even more protective than a lioness with her cubs.   
  


The frustration of the two leaders of the Avengers was more than palpable, but Tony concedes to Steve demands to have a word with the new recruit immediately.   
  


He didn’t know what he expected exactly but the projection of a pilot in what look like a fighter jet was not what he had in mind.   
« Hey Rich Wolf, I know that I’m the center of your universe, but I’m kind of busy right now » your voice is distorted by your helmet.

Sam goes next to the billionaire and asked him how he was able to contact the agent while she is in a flight, at this Howard’s son had a smirk that made Bucky thought of his father, full of assurance and cockiness « Stark’s watch it’s how »

Bucky let a loud laugh when he spots your co-pilot sending you a paper plane and an even louder one when he saw that the two pilots played this game back and forward.

  


[Publié à l'origine par ladiesandgenerals](http://tmblr.co/ZYX0kf2HJSH5P)

 

« Yeah Top Gun, I can see that you exerting yourself » he couldn’t finish his sentence that you had already stopped him with a dignified and cordial invitation to fuck himself.   
  


For sure your presence in the Team was ought to be a bowl of fresh air. Steve in the other hand was not that impressed by your attitude and it shows on his face.   
  


The banter between you and Tony was fun to watch, and when he criticized your ‘driving’ as he had called it, your mock offended tone had told him to « buckle up bitches, I drive my plane Schumacher’s style » you turned your head slightly to your right and asked something to your co-pilot. They were met by the sight of the second pilot now, and they were amazed by your maneuver even if it was nothing for you.

  


 

« That’s the difference between you and me Tony, I never spill that’s why your Audi r8 loves me and not you » you laughed and Howard’s son reprimanded half-heartedly telling « goddamnit hot shot, what happens in the Audi stays in the Audi » the both of you laughed at that.

You were interrupted by Steve «  Excuse me Agent, but I have questions to ask you »   
« Yes this beard makes you look like a hipster »  
He looked confused for some time but quickly recovered when he heard Tony and even Clint snickered.

He tried to reprimand you, but you were quick to tell him to shut the fuck up as you spotted a Bogey on your radar.  
At this Bucky was more alerted, H.Y.D.R.A. made sure that he knew all the military slang and when he saw that Steve wouldn’t stay quiet he put his left hand on his shoulder « Shut up Punk, they have an unidentified and potentially hostile aircraft in their perimeter »

Bucky and Sam found themselves doing the translation for the others as they watch you doing your job with bated breath. It was like watching a movie.

When you identified yourself to talk with your Bubbas or as Sam explains,  your fellow squadron member, they were shocked, you were a Centurion, an aviator that has made 100 or more shipboard landing.

« Ok now were are in a fucking furball » you cursed. « Operation, we are in a knife fight  in a phone booth, all the playmates won’t going back to mother »

They didn’t know where the sky and the ground were, because of your maneuvers, sometimes they would spot another aircraft.

Bucky and Sam looked at each other the implication of your sentence had sent a chill through their spines. Clint had spotted this exchanged and prompt them to explain.

« She is saying that they are in an aerial engagement with a lot of others aircraft. They are at slow speed but in a relatively limited area. It’s dangerous, she also said that » Sam looked at the floor, this was too hard on him, he couldn’t help himself but to think of Riley. Bucky sensed his troubles and continued for him «  Not all of them are going to make it »

Detonation could be heard, and the two pilots cursing ever so often. You and Marc had already lost 3 of your playmates, but in this kind of confrontation, you couldn’t take the time to dwell on the situation. It was only you and another aircraft against 6 of them, your side had already taken down 7 of them. It wasn’t a fair fight by any means. And you and your brothers in Arms knew right from the start that it would be a blood bath, at this point, it was not so much as to win as to make the maximum damages to the enemy and go down with a magistral boom.

  


 

You and the other fighter jet had reduced the enemy to 4 now when a high pitch noise could be heard in your cockpit followed by an irritating « Hail HYDRA »   
« Hail ta mère enfoiré j’la retourne et j’la baise »  you had growled back.   
The others were paralyzed by the fact that it was a HYDRA attack.

Tony could feel his heart constricted in his ribcage, he had to know what you had just said and asked F.R.I..D.A.Y to translate. « It seems that miss L/N just used French slang to bash the enemy »

« I had that thanks, but more precisely? »

« ‘Hail your mother you bastard, I flip her around and I fuck her’ would be the literal translation »

Tony snickered at that but was met by a glare from Steve « She should not use these words when wearing the uniform, what a great recruit Tony really » Steve shook his head in disappointment.

« Oh common she is a soldier, fighting for her life and you judge her for cursing?»  Sam snapped back irritated and on edge when he heard another explosion.

Judging by the other pilot you were now alone against the enemy. Marc had said his last goodbye through the radio, it was now your turn, you said your peace to your brothers in Arms through the radio too, but you didn’t have any family left apart from Tony. 

« Tony » he cut you off ordering you to not doing it he couldn’t stomach it; he was crying, « Oh damnit shut up and listen, I’m trying to be emotional right here » you tried to laugh but the truth was that you were terrified « Alright fuck it, I love you dickface, thank you for accepting me and being the smartest pain in the ass I had the honor to have, I love you Tonio and I’ll be the little angel on your right shoulder protecting you » you sobbed.   
Tony had only the time to tell you that with you on his shoulder he would have two devils on his shoulders and that he loved you after that you couldn’t hear him anymore but the Avengers could.

« A la vie à la mort », Marc resonated the sentiment « A la vie à la mort » this was a testimony of your tight bound relationship ‘In life, in death’  you would be there for each other.   
A detonation and then black screen. Stark stormed off asking F.R.I.D.A.Y to contact Rhodey.

The group of heroes left to their devices felt the weight of losing lives even if it wasn’t their combat. How do you mourn peoples you don’t know?   
Answer... you don’t.   
You were now with your teammates passing thoughts whenever one of them would pass your apartment, or when Tony snapped at them when they used your mug or others stuff.

* * *

 

It was nearly two months after these events that the team had decided to take a weekend trip altogether to try and mend things between them. Tony had decided to take them to his Malibu mansion.   
The team was gathered on the pool, Nat and Wanda were on the side sunbathing, Tony and Steve were over the barbecue trying to take over the preparation. Bucky was seated on the bar, talking to the two birds of the team.

The sun on his skin felt good, and surprisingly he found in Howard’s son a friend, they would talk about science and technology. Bucky had had a huge interest in science back in the day, that’s why he had chosen to go on the Stark’s expo before his draft. 

Then during the war, he was one of the best sniper around, people don’t realize all the calculations will all the parameters you have to do to shot a target. After that H.Y.D.R.A kept him update to inventions and technology so he could face and adapt his strategies on the field. He was not lost in the modern time, on the contrary, he knew a lot, he had to he would not have been this successful as the Winter Soldier or even when he was on the run.   
The three men didn’t see Peter coming out of the house with a woman but the girls did.   
  


Natasha upon seeing you rolled her eyes at Peter and looked over you with what could only be described as if she had smelled something foul.   
You were wearing a white sundress, and Bucky eyes were glued to your form.

Nat made her way to the newcomer and glance back to Peter « You shouldn’t bring groupie here Peter » he was going to answer when you cut them off with a scoff « Don’t worry sweetie I’m not at all a fan of you »  the sweet saccharine smile you throw at her was even more insulting than your words.   
  


Bucky raised an eyebrow at that, you were courageous or you didn’t possess any self-conservation to talk like that to the Black Widow.   
He didn’t have the time to ponder further these thoughts that he saw your eyes glued to Tony’s form and you bypassed Nat and go over him. The billionaire hadn’t spotted you just yet,  but when he heard your voice they all could see Tony blanched. In a fury of movements, you were in his arms, his head buried in your neck. 

« Hey Dick face I’m home » you whispered to him but only Steve and Bucky heard you thanks to their super soldier sense.   
He detangled himself from you but still touch you not wanting you to disappear « Don’t you ever do that to me again Y/N » he chastised you, but the warmth in his misty eyes shown to everybody that he was glad to have you in his arm.   
« I am here Rich Wolf, and I’m released from the army, do you still have a place for me in your little boyband ? » you asked him with a teasing tone and he just laughed pulling you again in his arms.

At this Sam worked who you were and he made his way to you « You are Top Gun ? » he asked with disbelief, one you were alive when everyone thought you were dead, and two you were far from what he had in mind when he tried to put an image on your name, you the badass air force pilot. 

You looked so innocent, warm and gentle, he was hard to reconcile you with the soldier they had seen in actions. 

Bucky shared the sentiment, and he was even more interested in you.   
You looked in his direction and sent him a warm smile, and he reciprocated.

This was the beginning of your relation and your love story, he smiles at the souvenir of this blessed day when he found his soulmate, the love of his life and today was the day he was going to finally marry her.   
  


The music started and everyone turns to the end of the entrance of the venue that was decorated with pink Lilys. It was your favorite flower, he had said that he should have known that because it is the flower of royalty and you are the queen of his heart.   
  


He shakes his head when he spots Nat in the back, he didn’t want her here, she had tried to sabotage them so many times, he was this close to breaks her neck but Steve had insisted that he reigns his murderous tendencies.   
  


The door opened up and here you were walking toward every inch of the angel that was his salvation.   
He thought his heart was going to burst in his ribcage by the amount of sheer joy he felt at the prospect of being your husband « à la vie, à la Mort ».

You are in front of him now, he barely listens to the officer he is lost in the depth of your eyes. Finally, the best part he had the right to kiss you. Your first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Barnes. It’s slow, tender and full of joy, a promise of a life filled with love, warmth, happiness, and respect.

* * *

 

Life follows its course and in the blink of the eyes, he is the father of two beautiful twins, Rebecca Alexandra Barnes and Anthony Steves Barnes.   
They were eighteen now and he was so proud of them.   
He was sitting on the porch of their countryside house. He couldn’t believe that this perfect life was his and he was so grateful to you for that.   
He watched as you were playing with your youngest daughters Serena and Esmeralda Barnes 6 and 9 years old little rays of sunshine.   
Your dog, a Doberman male called Precious by Serena was barking and jumping goofily around you four.

« Hey dad » Rebecca called his attention to her when she sits down next to him and Alex takes the sit on the other side their father.

Bucky just hummed in response, he was too engrossed in the peaceful image of you and his youngest children.

« Are you happy with us ? » his son inquired with a devious smile. Becca sport the same expression on her angelic face.

  


 

 

Bucky finale look at hem and answer earnestly « I couldn’t be happier than that, it feels too good to be true most of the time »

Becka’s face turns to stone, her jaw set and challenged her father «  So tell me, daddy, » she pronounces the last with disdain « How does it feel to know that this could have been your life if you hadn’t chosen your side whore over us? »

Bucky is at loss for words, he would never cheat on you, no other woman could be enough to tempt him so what was his children on about?

« Listen, guys, I would never do something like that to your mother » he exclaimed somewhat vexed by the idea that his children could think so low of him.

Alex rises to his feet and prepares himself to go over you, « Oh but you did, with Romanobitch. Hope she was worth the IST Dad. » he throws over his shoulder.

Bucky his fuming now but when he turns his head to his daughter to know where this came from, he spots the teary eyes of one of his sunshine.

  


 

He could see the betrayal in her eyes that had always reflected admiration, love, and respect for her father.   
Now it’s only desperation and sadness, she looked so utterly broken.

« You killed her you know? When you cheated on her and left her for your whore, so you killed us »

« I would never- » he was interrupted by the scream of his wife cuddling the dead body of his son, then he spotted Natalia shooting Esmeralda and Serena in the head. You didn’t even acknowledge her when she puts herself behind you, hands on each side of your head. She smiled deviously at Bucky, is halfway to you when he hears the disturbing sound of your neck being snapped by his ex-teammate.   
The way your body fall to the ground in slow motion tear his heart apart, but he knows he can’t do anything more for you and his children so he makes the choice to save Becca, but when he turns she is on her knees someone behind her and a gun on her head.

  


 

Her last word would haunt him for the rest of his life, « You killed us.» and when he looks to the assassin he is rooted to his spot. The man behind the gun is him. 

He took a step forward but then Becca hang her head low, he could hear the laugh of Natalia and then the detonation of the gun.

  


[Publié à l'origine par 3intheam](http://tmblr.co/ZBOAdx2a8PBzF)

 

He felt like he was dying and suddenly everything was black.

 


End file.
